simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event
| subtitle = 'October 3, 2018 - November 14, 2018' }} The the 10th major event overall. It was released on October 3rd, 2018, and ended on November 14, 2018. Like most other major events, it divided into three acts: * Act 1: October 3, 2018 - October 17, 2018 * Act 2: October 17, 2018 - October 31, 2018 * Act 3: October 31, 2018 - November 14, 2018 During Act 1, Gil offered a new deal, Treehouse of Horror XXIX Promotion. Quests New Content Returning Content Rebate Offers Flanders Family Tome Upgrades Similar to the Panini Press during the Time Traveling Toaster 2017 Event. The player can collect Incantations to upgrade the Flanders Family Tome. Upgrades include decreases in time from Vampire Minions, increases for tap radius for Vampire Minions, and extra rewards from the Old Ruins. Old Ruins Relic Prizes Similar to the Excavation Site during the Time Traveling Toaster 2017 Event. The player can earn Pickaxes from sending characters on tasks at the Holy Forge to dig up Relics at the Old Ruins and earn Fangs, Fur, and Wraps and Incantation. Personal Prizes Crafting Players may craft prizes at the Holy Forge using Incantation. Similar to most recent events, the player can level up their crafting level in order to unlock more prizes. Crafting a prize contributes to the total amount of Incantation needed to reach the next level. Some crafting prizes are added after unlocking the main ride of each act. Some prizes grant bonus event's currencies gain if placed in Curse Bonus area around the Old Ruins. * This item only appears in crafting once it is unlocked from the Old Ruin Relic Prize Track. ** This item only appears in crafting once it is unlocked from the Personal Prize Track. Daily Challenges During the event, new challenges were added following its thematic. These additions replaced the usual Daily Challenges for the duration of the event. Trivia * This content update corrected the glitch with the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop after placing the Fortune Teller Tent. * It also corrected the glitch where players could not earn Radioactive Ooze, which left the Super Powers 2018 Event impossible to complete. Gallery File:Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event App Icon.jpg|The event's app icon. File:Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Store Icon.png|Event Store Icon. Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Store Panel Small.png|Event Store Panel. File:Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Store Panel.png|Event Store Panel. File:THOH XXIX Act 1 Guide.jpg|THOH XXIX Act 1 Guide. File:THOH XXIX Act 2 Guide.jpg|THOH XXIX Act 2 Guide. File:THOH XXIX Act 3 Guide.jpg|THOH XXIX Act 3 Guide. File:Old Ruins Dig Guide.jpg|Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 1. File:Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 2.jpg|Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 2. File:Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 3.jpg|Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 3. File:Flanders Family Tome Guide.jpg|Flanders Family Tome Guide. File:Holy Forge Crafting Guide.jpg|Holy Forge Crafting Guide. File:Curse_Bonus_Guide.jpg|Curse Bonus Guide. File:Monster's Castle notification.jpg|Monster's Castle notification. File:The Witch notification.jpg|Witch notification. File:Tounge Kiss Point notification.jpg|Tongue-Kiss Point notification. File:Tween Lit Inc. notification.jpg|Tween Lit Inc. notification. File:Springfield Cursed Forest notification.png|Springfield Cursed Forest notification. File:Mystery Jack-O-Lantern notification.png|Mystery Jack-O-Lantern notification. File:Cursed Tomb notification.png|Cursed Tomb notification. File:Voodoo, Hexes & Curses notification.png|Voodoo, Hexes & Curses notification. Category:Content Updates Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5